


Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: The Smoke Series [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene comes across Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

Gene blinked rapidly, staring in fascination at the sight in front of him. His DI, Sam 'those things'll kill you' Tyler, was propped against the alley wall, luscious lips wrapped round a lit cigarette, smoking as if it was something he did everyday.

The sight of those hollowed out cheeks as he sucked in, and then the puckered lips as he exhaled proved so distracting that Gene promptly tripped over the bin in front of him. The resultant clatter resounded like a gunshot in the quiet alley, bringing Sam's head up, cigarette in hand, the smoke slowly wreathing around his head.

Gene slowly righted himself, keeping his eyes on the scene before him. For some reason, he had the strange feeling that his whole world was tilting, and he wasn't even drunk yet. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea of Sam smoking, but he wasn't objecting. Not with those dark eyes staring back at him through the smoke, invitation clearly in their depths.

-Fin-


End file.
